


Back To Life

by Lorie336



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie336/pseuds/Lorie336
Summary: AU for what happens near the end of Uncharted 2....little bit of tragedy, little bit of angst/emotions, and a little bit of smut. Enjoy!





	Back To Life

**Back to Life**

 

The blast knocked them back and when they woke noticed Elena severely injured, taking most of the shrapnel while the other two had minor cuts and bruises.

“NO!”

“Oh my God,” Chloe said worriedly.

“Elena!”

They rushed to her side helping her up when Nate being the hero had to stop Lazarevic, and Chloe was tasked on getting Elena out of here.

 

Moments later she heard crumbling and noticed Nate jump to the platform, hanging onto the edge about to climb over.

“Nate?!”

“Chloe!”

“Nate! Whoa, Jesus!”

His eyes widened in horror as he began running towards her.

“Run!”

“What?!”

“Behind you!”

He pulled out his gun.

“Huh?!”

“Look out!”

Before she could react to his warning as he tried to reach her, she was picked up around her neck by a Guardian and tossed to the ground, hard. She felt the platform give way as she slid down with this thing attacking her, trying to fend it off, and heard bullets hit the beast, but that wasn’t stopping it. In fact, it became angrier and slashed Chloe’s side deeply as she was able to kick it off her. She whimpered at the pain, but now realized she was about to go over the edge when she felt a hand grab hers and she gazed up to see a worried Nate. He pulled her up as she cried out in pain and they lay on their backs out of exhaustion. More rumbling and he got up running towards the entrance where Elena was propped up, but noticed Chloe hadn’t followed. He glanced back and saw her crawling. She stopped to take a breath and collapsed, but tried to push on, holding her side.

“Shit!”

He rushed back to her and tried to help her up, but the pain was too much for her as she bit back an agonizing scream. He laid her on her back and noticed the deep gash on her left side heavily bleeding out.

“Oh God, Chloe!”

He had to do something quick as the city was falling down around them. He whipped off his shirt and wrapped it around her tightly to staunch the bleeding.

“Nate, just go.”

“I’m not leaving you here.”

“I will only slow you down, besides I can’t even walk.”

She reached out for his hand and squeezed it.

“Go be her hero, she loves you.”

He regarded her for a moment and then frowned.

“No, Chloe.”

“Please, Nate, go!”

“I’m not leaving you here and that’s final!”

“Damnit, Nate…”

She was interrupted by him crashing his lips upon hers, cradling her head, and she indulged him as their tongues mated when she felt a lonely tear fall onto her face. She tenderly wiped away any more stray tears from his eyes with her last strength, knowing he was scared and he picked her up placing her over his right shoulder so her wound wouldn’t graze against him to inadvertently cause her more pain as she cried out briefly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Do you ever get tired of playing hero?”

“Never.”

“I guess that works in my favor.”

He smiled and took off with her to where Elena sat. Without missing a beat he lifted her upon his left shoulder as she moaned in agony and he hurried off towards the village. Sully would’ve beamed at this moment, but all he could think of was getting the two women he cared about help and prayed he’d make it in time.

 

Some of the villagers gasped at the young man carrying two unconscious women over each shoulder and who was starting to shiver as the adrenaline wore off. Tenzin ushered him into the doctor’s home as the Tibetan man relieved him of Elena, laying her down on a bed gently as Nate did the same with Chloe. The doctor forced Nate out and Tenzin took him to his home offering him a warm sweatshirt.

“Thanks.”

The native man then offered him soup and he took it. He ate it hungrily and when he was offered seconds, he didn’t refuse.

* * *

Two days later, Sully arrived and found the young man sitting in a chair between the beds of both women. He placed a hand on Nate’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Why don’t you get something to eat, kid?”

“Not hungry.”

“At least a shower and a breath mint because you stink.”

Nate lifted up his arm, sniffed, and made a face.

“Okay, okay, but promise me you’ll get me if either of them wakes up.”

“I promise.”

The young man vacated his seat and went over to a guest house where the doctor was letting him stay. Sully sat glancing at the women, yin and yang, Nate couldn’t live without either, but he’d eventually have to choose. He noticed the blonde stirring and he grasped her hand, squeezing, encouraging her. Elena opened her eyes, smiling at Sully, and knew he made Nate stop hovering.

“How long have I been out?”

“Two or three days, not sure.”

“Where’s Nate?”

“I made the skunk get a shower, do you want me to get him?”

“No, stay with me.”

She held his hand and again smiled then turned to gaze at the raven haired woman.

“Do you know if she has awakened?”

He shook his head and worry crossed her face.

“Victor, please, tell Nate I love him and that I want him to be happy. He clearly will always love Chloe.”

“How do you know that?”

“When she was injured by that Guardian thing he was scared and I saw him passionately kiss her. I thought she was dying, but then he picked her up and began running towards me. For one fleeting moment I thought he was going to leave me.”

“He’d never do that.”

“I know, but I wish he would’ve.”

“Why would you say such a thing?”

“He still loves her.”

She glanced over at the other woman and Sully’s eyes followed. Chloe was still in a vegetative state possibly on the verge of slipping into a coma.

“It’s true they have history, but, Elena, he loves you.”

“I think he loves the idea of me…”

A coughing fit took over as he handed her a glass of water that sat on a nightstand next to her bed and a tissue. She was wracked with another cough as she covered her mouth with the tissue before sipping the water as she made a disgusted face.

“It doesn’t matter anyways.”

“Elena…”

“Don’t justify him to me, Sully, I know him better than you think. They are so much alike, they deserve each other, I just can’t compare.”

Her voice was getting weak and shaky.

“Elena?”

“He needs to be happy.”

He squeezed her hand tighter.

“They were too late.”

“What are you saying?”

She handed him the tissue and he noticed crimson staining it.

“Internal bleeding.”

He bent his head down as not to show her his emotions.

“It’ll be okay, he’ll have you and Chloe, but do tell him I did love him.”

She squeezed his hand back and closed her eyes. He never let go of her hand until it fell limp moments later. He let go as a few tears escaped and Nate walked in refreshed when Sully stood up, turning to him.

“What happened?”

“She loved you, Nate, she wanted you to know.”

He didn’t understand as he glanced from Chloe to Elena, noticing the blonde was still, no rising and falling of her chest.

“NO!”

He ran over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Elena?!”

He glared at the old man momentarily, but then back at the blonde. He grabbed her by the shoulders, gently shaking her, but no response.

“NOOO!!!!”

His agonized scream drew villagers, but Sully shooed them away to give Nate a moment. The young man crushed the deceased woman into a loving embrace as he sobbed angrily when he heard Chloe cry.

“Chloe?”

Sully looked back over his shoulder to see if Chloe was waking up. She was crying and gripping her blankets as Nate gently placed Elena back down and sat on the edge of Chloe’s bed.

“Chloe, wake up.”

She gripped the blankets tightly making her knuckles turn white as she continued to sob. Nate placed his hands over hers, but she wouldn’t release her grip.

“Calm down, I’m here.”

She relaxed a bit and he glanced up at his father figure for help.

“She could be reliving what happened to her?”

The young man gazed back at her worriedly.

“Do you think she’ll wake up soon?”

He shrugged his shoulders and Nate kissed Chloe’s forehead.

“Please, Chloe, I can’t lose you, too.”

She was slowly calming down as he wiped the tears away from her closed eyes and then brushed stray strands of hair out of her face. His tender touches were soothing her and she finally released her grip on the blankets when the doctor entered. Sully, who actually knew Tibetan, conversed with him and the doctor nodded in understanding. He immediately opened the window and threw extra blankets over Chloe, forcing out Nate and Sully.

“She needs me!”

“Nate, this is tradition, you’ll be able to sit with her in twenty-four hours.”

He was about to force his way in, but Sully held him back.

“Nathan, they believe when someone dies the spirit has twenty-four hours to vacate the home and find the light. Windows are left open and sage is burned to help the spirit find its way. What you can do now is pray for Elena’s spirit and for Chloe to survive.”

Nate sighed in defeat knowing his friend was right.

* * *

Three days had passed, Elena had been buried under the tree that led to Shambhala, when Chloe finally opened her eyes and noticed Nate had fallen asleep sitting up with his arms crossed. She turned to look at the other bed and saw that it was empty. It wasn’t a dream, it was true, and she began weeping because it was her fault the young woman had died. She needed to get out of this bed, she didn’t want to be here any longer or have Nate hover out of obligation. She tried to sit up and howled in pain, waking Nate. She threw the blankets off and looked down at her left side where the stitches were helping to heal her wound.

“Chloe!”

She glanced up at him and was soon enveloped in an embrace filled with worry along with love that she melted into it.

“You had me scared half to death.”

An apology was all she could muster and she refused to meet his eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine, cowboy.”

“I’m going to find the doctor and see what he says about going home soon.”

He kissed her forehead and jovially ran off as Chloe swung her legs over the bed. She planted her feet and used the nightstand to slowly stand herself up. She took a tentative step and her knee buckled, but she pushed on. She took slow steps and after a few minutes had made it to the door when she heard Nate’s voice. She quickened her pace, wanting to escape, but her legs buckled and she fell to her knees outside the door.

“Damnit!”

She crawled, but encroaching footsteps were nearing and was soon scooped up into strong arms. The doctor approached and conversed with Nate who had learned a little of the language. He carried her into the house he was staying in and placed her in his bed. The doctor examined her stitches, they were dissolving nicely, and explained more to Nate as Chloe tried to get out of bed again. Nate noticed and shook his head at her winning him a glare from her, but for now she obeyed. The doctor soon left as Nate sat on the edge of the bed smiling at her.

“The doc says your stitches will dissolve completely in a few days, so no trying to get out of bed until then and once they’re dissolved we can all go home.”

“Okay, but why do I have to stay here?”

“You need to be babysat after the stunt you just pulled.”

She harrumphed at him and he chuckled knowing she was on the mend.

“You won’t be able to watch me every minute.”

“Then Sully can bore you with tales of old.”

She groaned and he laughed.

“Where’s Elena?”

She had to ask even though she knew and he bowed his head playing with his hands.

“Nathan?”

He sighed not knowing whether he should lie or be truthful.

“She…umm…died from internal bleeding.”

“I’m so sorry.”

He nodded as he didn’t know what to say and she felt guilt at the sadness expressed in his eyes.

“Can I get you anything?”

“I am a bit famished.”

“I’ll get Sully to…”

“I promise I won’t get out of bed.”

He eyed her suspiciously, but decided to trust her and went to get her food. She wanted to leave, but the pain rendered her in the bed and she cursed herself for not heeding Nate’s warning because that Guardian would’ve never gotten the drop on her. She also knew Elena could still be alive if Chloe hadn’t gotten injured. He entered with soup, bread, and other assorted food as he could see a scowl on her face.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She jumped a little at his voice and smiled at the food he brought. He set some of it on the nightstand and the rest he handed to her as she eagerly dug in. He laughed as she scarfed her food and he was happy she was healing.

 

Night had fallen as he had borrowed clothes from some of the villagers for Chloe to wear and she shooed him out to change.

“I’ve seen you naked before, why so modest?”

“Just indulge me right now, love.”

He did as she requested, heading into the bathroom, and changed into sweatpants, but no shirt since the blankets would keep him warm.

“Can I come out now?”

“Almost!”

 

Five minutes had passed and he was impatient as always.

“Chloe?”

She didn’t answer and for a fleeting minute he panicked as he wrenched the door open. She shrieked in fright as he caught her out of bed and on her way to him, probably to scare him, she was known for her pranks.

“Damnit, Chloe, you’re supposed to stay in bed!”

He scooped her up and was heading for bed.

“What if I have to use the bathroom?”

“You’re still not supposed to be out of bed.”

He carried her to the bathroom and waited outside the door for her. When she was done he picked her up with much protestation from her and he gently laid her down before he got into the bed next to her. She was forced to lay on her right side due to her wound healing, facing him and his boyish grin. She rolled her eyes at him trying to charm her and she then closed her eyes. She felt him run his fingers down her cheek, it was so tender she had to be imagining it. She was relaxing and felt a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight, Chloe, sweet dreams.”

She inwardly smiled, but still felt the guilt eating at her as she felt his arm wrap protectively around her waist, yet draw it back quickly forgetting her stitches. Instead, he moved closer to her and ran his fingers down her back under the blanket. She wanted to push him away, but her body instinctively moved closer to snuggle, to feel warmth, and the elusive emotion of love. She knew he would never love her like how he did Elena and she would be a reminder of what he lost. One of them would leave and she wanted it to be her to keep her pride as well as dignity in check. She fell asleep to his featherlike touches on her back and every so often a light kiss on her forehead like he was making sure she was real.

 

She woke in the middle of the night, sweating and panicky as a nightmare faded away. She needed to get up and use the bathroom, but she couldn’t rouse Nate. She carefully crawled over him, trying not to yelp from the pain, and rushed to the toilet.

 

A few minutes later, Nate reached out for Chloe, but felt emptiness and he cursed under his breath. He checked the bathroom first, where she sat on the now covered toilet with her face in her hands, and was about to reprimand her when she sadly looked up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just go away.”

“Chloe, please.”

“Leave me alone!”

He saw the fierceness in her eyes and stumbled back. He shut the door and waited for her as he could hear her softly cry. Something was wrong and she didn’t want him to know.

 

He didn’t know how long she had been in there when she quietly opened the door only to find him waiting and she tried to shut the door, but he pulled it free from her grip. She cowered and he backed off momentarily noticing the tears threatening to fall. What the hell was going on with her? He grabbed her and carried her back to bed. He laid her down gently before getting in with her. He watched her scoot far away from him.

“What’s wrong, Chloe?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

He let the subject drop and watched her drift off to sleep. He’d get answers in the morning as he trapped her closer to him and her sleeping form naturally snuggled to him.

* * *

She awoke in the morning to the smell of something delicious and stretched her limbs, yawning.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

He was dressed for the day, sipping his coffee and she sat up wincing a little.

“What’s on the menu?”

“Oatmeal, eggs, buttered bread, and coffee.”

“Sounds delicious, where’s mine?”

“In due time, but first you have to answer my questions.”

“Nate…”

“Humor me because something is wrong.”

“You’re hovering that’s what’s wrong, now may I have breakfast?”

He shook his head and she crossed her arms in agitation.

“I know it’s not that simple, it never is with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“You’re hiding something.”

“We all have our secrets, I don’t have to divulge mine to anyone, especially you!”

She scooted to the edge of the bed and was about to swing her legs over until he stood before her, blocking her if she tried to get out of bed.

“Why won’t you trust me?”

“Really, Nate? If I remember correctly you left me back in that dingy hotel without a note!”

“I have apologized profusely for that! I was young and dumb, didn’t know what I wanted!”

“You still don’t and I’d prefer you leave me out of your emotional webs!”

There was momentary silence as it clicked and he smiled down at her.

“This has to do with Elena, doesn’t it?”

She wouldn’t look at him as he sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand.

“Chloe?”

He squeezed her hand.

“Please, Chloe, trust me.”

She gazed at him for a moment trying to read him before looking down at his hand upon hers.

“It’s my fault.”

Her voice was faint that he wasn’t sure if she had spoken at all.

“What’s your fault?”

“That Elena is dead.”

“That was Flynn’s fault, not yours.”

“Nate, she could’ve been saved if I would’ve heeded your warning!”

“Chloe…”

“If you would’ve left me there she could still be alive! You didn’t have to rescue me!”

“You know I couldn’t leave you there.”

“Because of me your beloved is dead! Damnit, Nate, you never listen! This entire adventure you defied me! It was your idea I play double agent and with that hero mindset you got your ass in trouble several times!”

She was fuming, but this was good, she was letting it out whatever she had been bottling since she had woken a few days ago.

“I just want to get out of here and forget this whole thing!”

He squeezed her hand again and she wrenched it free from his grip.

“You need to stop hovering out of obligation! I am fine, just injured, I will heal!”

“Chloe, I’m…”

“Stop!”

He was about to speak, but she put her hands over her ears and he laughed at the way she looked.

“This isn’t funny!”

“I’ll agree with that, but you look silly.”

She pushed him off the bed making his laughter worsen and her temper flare until the pain in her side made her wince again. He put his arms up in surrender as he had hit a wall with her and stood up. She let him help her to the table for her to eat breakfast.

“I’ll be back in a little bit, do you want me to get Sully?”

“No, I want to be alone.”

He gave her a lingering glance before he left and she waited a few moments before she got up. She took baby steps to a small trunk at the end of the bed that had clothes in it and she grabbed what she needed before trudging herself into the bathroom in need of a shower.

 

Half hour later, she was showered, dressed, and had a full belly as she was readying herself to leave the small abode. The sun on her face was warm and she smiled, loving the feel of it as she made her way to the tree where the entrance of Shambhala had been. Under the tree was a grave marker and she knew it was where they had buried Elena. She bowed her head and let tears fall for the blonde.

“I’m sorry, Sunshine, it should’ve been me. He truly loved you, but he shouldn’t have taken the time to save me. I would’ve eventually made my way out, you were a priority, but I guess with internal bleeding it may not have mattered.”

She sighed heavily.

“We should’ve pulled you back, you were too close. Maybe if one of us did that you’d still be here and Nate would be happy. You made him happy, you made us all happy, hell, even me. Nate and I could be happy, but ever since we met many moons ago we’ve always been on and off, neither of us knowing what we wanted, we still don’t. I know he wanted you, but I ruined it, and now that choice is gone. All he has left is me and I don’t want him to come to me if it’s out of obligation or because I am his only choice. I do love him, but I’m never sure if he loves me or has loved me the way he did you. I hope the next time we meet that you’ll forgive me, Sunshine.”

Nate had found flowers to place on Elena’s resting place and as he approached noticed Chloe talking aloud. He eavesdropped and his heart broke at her words, he had to remedy this situation, but at this moment he didn’t want to intrude. He hid as she looked around and hobbled off as he made sure she hadn’t seen him before he stepped forward.

“I really screwed things up. Chloe’s right, she’s always right, and now I can’t fix this. I love you, Elena, and we could’ve had something, but I wanted something different, yet something familiar. I don’t know. I just want something I may not ever have. I wish I could’ve done more for you and now all I can do is apologize to your corpse. Maybe you can hear me and maybe you can forgive me for my misdeeds. You deserved so much more than this and I love you, hope you know that.”

He placed the flowers on her grave and walked back to the house he was sharing with Chloe when Sully stopped him midway, smoking his favorite brand of cigars.

“Hey, kid, I’m getting out of here, you and Chloe wanna ride?”

“Nah, I’ll give you a ring when I’m stateside. I’m going to stay with her until she’s cleared to go home.”

“Okay, kid, but is she going to be alright?”

“Yeah, she’s strong, but you trained her so you should know.”

“I know, I know, but you kids worry me, I feel like a damn mother hen sometimes.”

He chuckled and gave the older man a few reassuring pats on the back.

“We will be fine.”

“Promise?”

He nodded and Sully waved goodbye as Nate continued his way back to Chloe. He entered and found her in bed napping, which was good because she needed to heal. He took out his journal, his personal one for his private thoughts, and began writing, glancing up now and then when she moved or made noises in her sleep. He was trying to figure out how to approach this situation without pissing her off for eavesdropping on her.

 

She awoke in the late afternoon and noticed he had decided to nap next to her. She smiled sadly as she softly, tenderly kissed him trying not to stir him as she carefully climbed over him and left him a note on the table. She glanced over her shoulder letting a tear fall wanting to stay, but didn’t want her heart entangled in something unsure. She was grateful that he saved her life, but right now she needed to be alone.

“See you around, cowboy.”

She left swiftly before he woke and before she could be seen by anyone.

 

He awoke in the evening well rested and glanced at where Chloe should be relaxing, but her side was empty. He jumped out of bed towards the bathroom wrenching the door open, but she wasn’t there and he was about to rush out the door when he caught a glimpse of a small white square on the table that hadn’t been there before. He picked it up and recognized her handwriting.

~*~

_Nate,_

_By the time you read this I will be far from here. Please, do not come looking for me, I need to be alone as do you. I am grateful that you saved me and I owe you, but it’s time we move on from this disaster of a trip. Good luck in your next journey._

_Chloe_

~*~

He crumpled up the paper, pissed and sad, she was running away, but he smiled thinking that at least she left a note. He loved her, he couldn’t imagine his life without her, but she was scared and unsure, so was he. Damn, she was always right and this latest adventure that reconnected them was proving how much he wanted her by his side for all his adventures, well maybe not all, but she knew how to handle herself even though this one might have shaken her up a bit. He’d give her time before he’d look for her. He would take time as well to do a little soul searching, but he now knew what he wanted and was determined to get it.

* * *

For three months, he had left her alone, but that was due to tracking down Elena’s family. His heart broke when only her older brother cared about her. She had been estranged from her family since she was eighteen because of her passion for journalism and adventure which her parents did not condone. He found out she was a senator’s daughter and they despised the press so they acted like they had no daughter. After that he finally got in touch with Sully.

“I thought you fell off the face of this earth.”

Nate chuckled.

“Sorry, I was busy tying up loose ends, which leads me to my last one.”

“Which is?”

“Where’s Chloe?”

“I thought she was with you and that’s why you hadn’t contacted me.”

“Don’t play games, I know she got on your plane when you left Tibet.”

“Nate…”

“Victor…”

“Fine, but I was sworn to secrecy, if she kills me I’m going to haunt you.”

“I don’t care just tell me.”

“You’re a stubborn ass.”

Nate grinned as Sully revealed her location and he thanked the older man.

 

She was enjoying being in the States especially Hawaii, sipping on fruity drinks on the beach and occasionally swimming in the ocean. Her wound had healed and the stitches didn’t leave a scar which she was grateful for, she didn’t need a physical reminder of her last adventure. Maybe it was time she retired and if she did this would keep her from bumping into Nate. Maybe she could settle here, there was still a hint of danger to living on an island near volcanoes, sharing the ocean with sharks or other dangerous sea creatures, earthquakes, or whatever else mother nature wanted to throw at this tropical place. She thought about buying the house she was currently renting, which was on the beach and had only one neighbor two miles down from her.

She relaxed in her chaise lounge that sat on her deck with a breathtaking view of the ocean as she read a book and then chuckled. They would laugh at her, she was acting normal, lounging and reading at her leisure, but she quite enjoyed her isolation with the exception of when she had nightmares. She would cry out and reach for him, but realize he wasn’t there and she had to remind herself she was the one that left. She sighed and rose from her seat, the sun was dipping and she needed to take inventory for her shopping trip tomorrow. She entered the house and heard the buzzing of her cell phone. She really didn’t want to deal with whomever it was, so she turned it off without looking as she headed into the kitchen writing out her grocery list. It was something mundane, but she loved it and when she was done she went back out onto the deck to watch the sunset. She leaned forward on the wooden railing listening to the waves crash against the shore, the water turn pink, and the wind gently play with her hair when she heard an unfamiliar sound.

Suddenly, she was on high alert and stealthily entered her home immediately making her way to a drawer in the kitchen that had a false bottom where she kept her pistol. She ducked behind her kitchen island and briefly waited as she heard a creak upstairs. She quietly advanced up the stairs checking each room as she got closer to her bedroom and cautiously entered. She heard scratching from under her bed and aiming the gun poked her head underneath only to find yellow eyes staring at her. She laughed, holstered the gun behind her back into her skirt, and grabbed the thing that was under her bed. She had left her window open and she walked down the stairs with the little furball. It was the neighbor’s cat, Nefertiti, purring happily in Chloe’s arms.

“Little stinker, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

The cat mewed.

“Oh alright, I’ll get you some treats, but you best be getting home to your mum.”

She put the cat down and retrieved the treats she bought on the occasions the cat would visit. She led it outside and gave it what she promised. Satisfied, it rubbed up against her legs, purring, before it made its way home. She didn’t know why that cat loved her so, but if she left a window open it would enter wanting attention. It was nice, she liked having a visitor that couldn’t talk or judge as she made her way back inside, locking up for the night. She put the gun away in its proper place before going upstairs and hopping into the shower.

 

Forty minutes later, she emerged, wearing one of Nate’s old shirts, which he had left behind years ago when he had walked away from her. It comforted her like a security blanket as she crawled into bed and turned the light off on her nightstand. She missed him, but was enjoying not trying to steal some ancient artifact or getting injured by weird creatures, yet she did miss the beauty of gazing upon old ruins or cities that no one had seen in centuries. She soon drifted off to sleep as another visitor emerged from their hiding place.

He crept into her bedroom after surveying her house making sure she hadn’t booby-trapped it, he wouldn’t put it past her. He was worried she might have more than one gun in this house and was afraid she may shoot first, she could be dangerous like that, she still seemed on edge from when the Guardian attacked her. He stood over her, admiring how beautiful and peaceful she was when she slept. He smiled noticing she was wearing an old shirt of his as he reached out to run his fingers along her arm, missing the feel of holding her when he was forcefully grabbed. He heard the cock of the gun and he swallowed as he soon felt a foot in his stomach sending him to stumble backwards towards the open window.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you.”

His voice caught as she crept closer and as she neared forcefully kicked him out the window.

“Damnit, Chloe!”

Her ears perked at her name and she stuck her head out the window.

“Nate?!”

He stood up covered in mud from when it had rained earlier.

“Are you okay?!”

“I think so!”

She ran downstairs and flung open her back door. She went out onto the deck where he stood covered head to toe in mud.

“I thought you were a rapist! Do you know how close I was to shooting you in the head?!”

“Sorry?”

She sighed and made him strip outside.

“Bathroom is upstairs, first door on the right. I’ll start the wash while you get cleaned up.”

He nodded as he padded back into her house and upstairs.

 

He walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and called for Chloe not wanting to sneak up on her again. He followed her answering voice down the hall to a room on the left where she had a spare bedroom just in case and smiled.

“Your clothes are drying so for now you can wear that towel or one of my beach towels, it’s longer than that one.”

“I’m fine.”

“How did you find me? I asked you not to search for me!”

“I…ummm…phoned a friend?”

“Damn, Sully!”

She threw her hands up in exasperation.

“He didn’t want to tell me.”

“You have a way of persuading others.”

“He owes me a favor.”

“Seriously, Nate, why are you here?”

“I came to talk.”

“Why didn’t you call?”

“How do I know if your cell phone’s working or not? Besides, I’d find you if it wasn’t.”

“Probably, well, I’m exhausted, if you need anything I’m across the hall.”

She was changing the subject and he grabbed her before she could leave. He pressed his lips to hers, feeling her resist, but she slowly responded then suddenly pushed him away.

“I can’t do this, Nate, I just can’t.”

She rushed out and into her room. He sighed, she was still hurting and whipped off the towel, crawling under the sheet in his bed not minding sleeping in his birthday suit.

~*~

_The explosion rocked them, Elena was severely injured as she helped her towards the entrance and Nate went to be the bloody hero. She finally made it after about fifteen to twenty minutes as she kept Elena awake and keeping an eye out for Nate. She goes running to him when she hears his voice, but is lifted up by her neck by a strong arm before going airborne then landing on her back, hard, crying out in shock. It’s angry as she fights it, but more so when bullets hit it and that’s when it cuts her before she kicks it off. Nate soon rescues her, but he runs off as she crawls after him, yet he comes back._

_“_ _I’ll be fine, go be her hero.”_

_He actually listens to her and she watches him carry Elena out as she painfully crawls towards the entrance. She makes it halfway when something jumps on her and then rolls her onto her back. It was the Guardian and she screams._

~*~

He woke to her screaming and cursed under his breath for not having a gun. He had the decency to remember to hurriedly wrap the towel around him as he rushed into her bedroom finding her thrashing in her sleep. She still had nightmares? That last adventure must have really shaken her. He tentatively got into bed next to her and held her. He felt her calm down and roll onto her side to face him, she was awake now. She buried herself into his chest and let herself cry in front of him. The guilt, pain, and fear, she let it out through her tears as he held her tight. He ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her.

“It’s okay, whatever you need I’m here.”

“Don’t let go.”

She had whispered this request and he inwardly smiled that she finally truly trusted him.

“I can do that.”

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter as her body shook from her sobs. What did she do when she was alone and having these nightmares?

 

It took her a while to settle down as he caressed her back and glanced down to see she had gone back to sleep. He yawned thinking about checking the dryer or going back to his bed, but he feared she’d have another nightmare. He got a little more comfortable and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

The sun was beginning its ascent and Chloe awoke trying to stretch her limbs but had forgotten she was being protectively hugged. She had rolled away from him, no longer facing him as his body adjusted in their slumber and now his arm was tightly around her waist as well as something hard poking her butt. She tried to wriggle free of his grasp, but his grip tightened and she swallowed knowing how his naked body affected her. Her heart raced as she felt him shift, placing soft kisses on her neck and whispering her name. He seemed to still be sleeping, but felt his fingers run up and down from her thigh to her knee. Her breathing hitched as his fingers went farther up her thigh and now her neck was being ravished by his lips.

“Nate, I thought we were going to talk?”

“We will, but we don’t need words for this.”

He was right as he kissed her ear which elicited a giggle from her lips for it tickled. She felt him pulling her sleeping attire off and threw it across the room. His fingers seemed to be everywhere igniting sparks within as they stayed close to her clit, rubbing gently, making her body respond to his actions. He rolled her onto her back, hovering over her, planting kisses from her lips down to a breast and she gasped when he nipped then sucked on her left breast. His fingers were rubbing a little faster and she let out a moan. She raked her fingers through his hair as he was taking her to the edge.

“Oh God, Nate…”

He moved his mouth back to hers, passionately, but fiercely ravishing her as he entered into her and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. She forgot how good he felt as her inner walls hugged him, but this was different, he wasn’t thrusting fast and furious, this was more gentle, loving even. She grabbed his face and searched his eyes, yup, it was there, that elusive emotion that she thought she had been imagining through their entire adventure to find the Cintamani Stone. He had chosen her from the beginning, he loved her, he wanted her, and she pulled him into a loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, preparing to roll him onto his back and take control, but he had anticipated her move.

“Later, love, you owe me this one.”

She grinned and relinquished control as he took his time loving her. She squeezed him tighter to her as her orgasm neared and with one final thrust he took them over the edge with pleasurable moans of satisfaction. He collapsed into her loving embrace and she happily accepted his weight upon hers. She stroked his hair until she fell back asleep.

 

It was late morning as she lounged in her chaise drinking her morning coffee watching the waves ebb and flow. He had delayed her morning ritual with another romp in her bed and then he couldn’t leave her alone in the shower. She smiled as they did talk and he was serious about being with her. He loved her, he always came back to her when his relationships fell through because she was familiar, but it was because he was afraid to commit to her for what if it didn’t work? He’d be devastated because he knew he loved her like no other and she the same, no one with the exception of Sully, whom she discovered was calling last night to warn her that Nate was on his way, understood them or their passion for adventure. He truly wanted to be with her and they were going to take a few more months off from treasure hunting to work on their relationship which she couldn’t be happier as she heard a mew. Nefertiti soon jumped into her lap, purring, and then curled up.

“You could’ve warned me I had another intruder last night, you know.”

The cat lifted its head up and just mewed as if to say she didn’t know there was someone else. Chloe petted the cat and its purring got louder.

“I guess that’s a dog’s job.”

The cat didn’t acknowledge her as she relaxed in the sun, finally getting the happily ever after she desired with the one man she truly loved.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, opinions wanted about the rating. I rated it E, but not sure if I should've rated it M? I did it just in case because I can get more graphic, but just covering my bases.
> 
> Love showing Chloe's vulnerable side right now, so if she seems out of character or any of them in fact, I'm trying to show a different angle that we don't always get to see. Chloe is a total badass, but there are times throughout the Uncharted series where you can see hints of emotions she tries to keep hidden for fear of it being used against her or seen as a weakness. I really noticed it in Lost Legacy, loved learning more of her backstory in that game.
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
